When She Was Evil
by Stephanie18
Summary: Prue is brought back to life - by evil. But to live as a being of good again, she must serve The Source for one year. Can she take the pressure and return to her sisters? Or will her will to be good crumble to pieces? *Complete!*
1. Prologue / Grave Robbery

When She Was Evil  
  
Summary: Prue is brought back to life - by evil. But to live as a being of good again, she must serve The Source for one year. Can she take the pressure and return to her sisters? Or will her will to be good crumble to pieces?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.  
  
A/N: I ask you to imagine The Source as when we first met him in the season 3 finale. I don't want him in his casual wear. And no face seeing either... he's really not scary when he doesn't look about six feet tall and big 'n demony. And forget he had those stupid wings as well. :p  
  
Takes place a few months (maybe like 3 or so) after the season 3 finale. None of the recent Cole events have happened yet.  
  
The rating is going to change because later on there's a whole mess of violence. The chapters also get longer.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The door to the mausoleum opened slowly. The door creaked, but the two that entered didn't care. They crept slowly to the spot where the body was.  
  
"In the wall." One grunted. "Humans think up some sick things. Go on, get her."  
  
"Me? I'm not getting her. You get her." The second answered and pushed the first.  
  
"You're a five hundred year old demon!"  
  
"So're you!"  
  
"Look, I don't touch witches." The first said.  
  
"You're older than me, and you've killed more witches than me, so it seems only reasonable that you would get her." The second argued.  
  
"It would *seem* reasonable." The first said. "But, actually, since you are less experienced, you need the experience."  
  
"No, no, Khas, I insist." The second said and pushed the first closer. "The Source will be mighty grateful."  
  
"Oh no, Jeruk." Khas, the first, said. "I insist."  
  
"Oh, but I couldn't possibly accept." Jeruk, the second, said. "You must do it."  
  
They both received a smack on the back of the heads. They turned, rubbing their heads, and saw another demon that was much larger than them.  
  
"Mahk?" They both asked at the same time.  
  
"The Source is waiting!" Mahk growled. "What is taking so long?"  
  
"We...don't want to touch her." Khas said meekly.  
  
"She's dead!" Mahk roared.  
  
"We know, but...she's Charmed." Jeruk said.  
  
"No, she's dead." Mahk said more calmly. "She cannot vanquish you, you brainless muttons."  
  
Mahk walked over to Prue's marker and thought to himself, 'Putting the dead in walls...humans are sick.' Then he punched a whole right through the middle. He grabbed an edge of the casket and ripped it out.  
  
Jeruk and Khas stood, stunned. They'd definitely never done this before. They both looked away as Mahk opened the casket.  
  
"She does no harm." Mahk told them, then a small orb appeared in his hand. "Entrentye."  
  
Khas and Jeruk heard a whirling sound, then decided to try their luck. They looked over and saw Mahk holding a glowing orb. He tucked it inside his clothing and looked at the two other demons.  
  
"You have failed The Source." He said, then formed an energyball, which took out them both.  
  
Mahk looked at the mess he had made, then shimmered to the Underworld. 


	2. Resurrection

Mahk shimmered into The Source's chambers. He walked a few paces, then kneeled in front of The Source. He took out the orb and held it out.  
  
"Excellent." The Source said. "Prepare the altar."  
  
Mahk nodded and stood. He took the orb to an altar that was behind The Source. He placed the orb down in the middle and waved his hand over it. In an instant and flash of light, Prue's body was laying on the altar.  
  
Mahk immediately grabbed a copper bowl and went over to The Source. The Source raised his sword to Mahk's neck.  
  
"The sacrifice you make furthers all demon kind." The Source said, then sliced the blade across, decapitating Mahk. The body immediately burst into flames and disappeared, but the copper bowl had at least a cup of blood in it.  
  
A new demon raced forth and grabbed the bowl from the ground. He rushed over to Prue's body, then dipped his thumb into the blood.  
  
"One for the side of good." The Source said. The demon streaked a line of blood on Prue's right cheek.  
  
"One for the side of evil." The Source said. The demon streaked a line of blood on Prue's left cheek.  
  
"One for all eternity and what the Fates may bring." The Source said. The demon streaked a line of blood on Prue's forehead.  
  
The demon dropped the bowl of blood, then a dagger appeared in his clawed hand.  
  
"One for sacrifice." The Source said. The demon plunged the dagger through his heart and screamed. He removed the dagger then put his thumb to the wound. He pressed in to get blood on his thumb, then waited.  
  
"Two for resurrection." The Source said. The demon streaked two lines of blood on Prue's eyelids, then fell to his knees and exploded in flames.  
  
The Source waited. If all went to plan, she would awaken with the essence of demon inside her. The most powerful Charmed One would be at his side. He would, however, only have her for one year. He had to make that year count.  
  
The Source watched. Her eyes shot open and she sat up. She looked directly at him, then she screamed and dove at him. He simply raised his hand and she crumpled to the ground. She got to her feet in seconds, seething with rage.  
  
"I knew your first instinct would be to attack me." The Source said. "The side of good still holds you strong, I expect."  
  
Prue said nothing. She stood, breathing heavily, just staring at the face she could not see. The Source could almost see the anger spilling out of her.  
  
"Well," He continued. "Your instincts will change. You will join me."  
  
"I will never join you." She said, her voice steady and full of rage.  
  
"I expected you would say that." The Source said. "That is why I have a proposition for you."  
  
"Speak." Prue demanded. The Source narrowed his eyes, not that she could see.  
  
"You will stay with me for one year and do my bidding." He said. "Then, after your year of service, you may return to your sisters."  
  
"I'll just return to them now." Prue said.  
  
"You cannot." The Source said. "The side of evil has brought you back from death and you will serve it. You will serve me."  
  
"And if I don't?"  
  
"You must." The Source told her. "If you do not willingly serve the side of evil for one year, the essence of demon inside of you will take over your body completely and you will turn into a full demon. However, if you willingly serve, the essence stays just that. An essence. You will remain your usual self then have the opportunity to turn back."  
  
Prue thought it over. One year of being evil. Willingly evil. But she would never do that...but, then again, if she didn't, she would become a demon. But, after her year of service, she would have enough information to be able to defeat The Source.  
  
Prue sighed. Her decision would be made; only to save her sisters.  
  
"I will serve." Prue said. "But only on the condition that my family is never harmed and I don't have to kill anyone."  
  
"Done." The Source replied.  
  
There were flashes of lightening, then a chunky, black bracelet (like the ones genies were forced to wear) appeared on Prue's right wrist. 


	3. Lierre

Prue examined the bracelet on her wrist. It was official. For one year she would have to serve the side she hated most. But, anything to save her sisters.  
  
"The demon inside you-"  
  
"The *essence* of demon." Prue interrupted.  
  
The Source grumbled. Maybe this plan was a mistake.  
  
"The *essence* of demon inside you allows you to shimmer and summon energyballs. Though I doubt you'd be able to do much of anything right now."  
  
Prue scowled and opened her palm. An energyball formed in her hand and she looked up at The Source. Then she threw the energyball at him. But it slowed before it reached him, then fizzled out.  
  
After she released the energyball, she felt an odd sensation. She *wanted*.... *needed* to destroy something. Then it hit her. This would be how The Source got her. She would have to use these new powers and they would eventually corrupt her.  
  
She didn't know how, but Prue knew The Source was smiling.  
  
"I had anticipated your conditions." The Source said. "So I have prepared a young warlock to stay with you. I know you're wondering why I did not choose a demon. I may rule over them, but they would all betray me to further their own cause."  
  
'He always knows what I'm thinking.'  
  
"That's true."  
  
The Source waved his hand in the air and a dark haired man in a black duster fell from seemingly nowhere.  
  
He picked himself up off the ground and touched a hand to his nose to check if it was bleeding. When he saw it was not, he walked in front of The Source and kneeled before him.  
  
Prue wanted to get a better look, so she walked next to The Source to see.  
  
"Sir, why do you ca - ah!" The man gasped and fell backward when he saw Prue. He then scrambled to his feet and looked at Prue in shock. "Sir, there's - there's a Charmed One ri-"  
  
"I am aware of that." The Source said. "She is in fact while I summoned you."  
  
"Wait, isn't she-"  
  
"You do not kneel."  
  
The man quickly fell to his knees, then continued talking.  
  
"Sir, she's...she's...dead."  
  
"Was dead." The Source corrected. "I am The Source. I am all powerful, I will change fate if I see it fit."  
  
The man knew better than to argue.  
  
"Yes, my lord."  
  
Prue rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. All the demons and warlocks were trampling over each other to kiss the bottom of The Source's robes. None of it really made sense.  
  
The Source turned his head to Prue and Prue suddenly remembered he could hear her thoughts. After a scowl, The Source turned back to the man.  
  
"Lierre, the reason I called you here is simple." The Source said. "Prue has willingly joined the side of evil."  
  
Lierre looked up at Prue and smiled.  
  
"I've been preparing for this day." He said and stood.  
  
"Now, take her from here before I hear anymore ridiculous thoughts." The Source ordered.  
  
Lierre nodded and extended his hand to Prue. Prue just glared at him and shimmered on her own. Lierre smiled in an odd way and followed Prue's shimmer.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Interesting."  
  
Prue turned when she heard Lierre's voice.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I just meant," Lierre said and walked over to her. "It's interesting that you would shimmer here."  
  
"If you don't quite being so cryptic, I'm going to kill you." Prue said.  
  
"I would love to see your new powers in action." Lierre said smugly.  
  
Prue whirled around, picking up a dagger in the process and threw it at Lierre. He ducked in time to avoid it. He looked at the dagger that was now imbedded in the stone wall, then he looked at Prue.  
  
"You've really wasted three years working for the wrong side." 


	4. First Mission

A/N: Sorry for the delay, but I was away from computer for the weekend.  
  
  
  
  
  
Prue had been in the Underworld for a few weeks. Most of her time was spent honing her new powers and skills, but some of it was spent arguing with Lierre, which had become her new favorite sport.  
  
She was wandering through the most centered part of the Underworld (known as The Square) and was looking at all the demon prisoners that were shackled by the wrists and ankles to the ground.  
  
"You'll have to prove yourself against one of them."  
  
Prue turned and saw Lierre smiling at her. She rolled her eyes and walked along to the next demon.  
  
"Every one of The Source's...personal projects has to do it." Lierre said. "We tried procuring Belthazor for your battle, but he's unable to be found."  
  
'Good for him.' Prue thought and walked along.  
  
"Depends on the battle The Source wishes to see, really." Lierre said and glared at one of the demons who was growling at Prue.  
  
"He already told me that I wouldn't be doing that." Prue said and backhanded the demon that was growling at her. "I'm too important to lose apparently."  
  
Lierre just stared at her.  
  
'Already slapping demons around?' He thought. 'I didn't think it was possible for the Underworld to corrupt witches powers so quickly.'  
  
"It isn't." Prue said and turned to face him. "He just deserved it."  
  
Lierre stared at her, dumbfounded. He opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but she just smiled and shimmered away. She didn't go far, however. She only went to The Source.  
  
Once she shimmered in front of him, she bowed her head, but did not kneel like everybody else.  
  
'Insolence.' The Source thought angrily. Then he felt an unknown force trying to force its way into her mind.  
  
"Stay out of my thoughts!"  
  
"As you wish." Was all Prue replied. The Source thought of killing her on the spot, but she was too important and he'd invested too much time into her.  
  
"I have your first mission." The Source said. "It involves the death of a witch who has just recently gained the power of deflection. Lierre is to kill the witch and you are to take the amulet that hangs around her neck."  
  
Prue nodded and shimmered out, then she went to find Lierre.  
  
"Witch killing?" Lierre sighed when Prue had found and told him. "That's minor stuff. Go alone."  
  
"I don't kill good." Prue said, then an athame appeared in her hand. "I kill evil, however."  
  
Lierre just smiled when Prue put the athame to his throat. He chuckled, then she noticed what she had done. She immediately dropped the athame and took a step back.  
  
"You'll get used to it." Lierre said with a smile. "Let's go."  
  
They shimmered from the Underworld, Prue's first trip out, and appeared in an apartment. They looked around, but saw no witch. Then, they both got hit on the back with a small bottle. Prue turned and picked up the bottle from the floor.  
  
"Vanquishing potion." She murmured then dropped it again.  
  
"Come out, come out wherever you are." Lierre said. Prue put her mind to work. If the witch was aware they were coming and had nowhere to hide...  
  
"She's invisible."  
  
"Witches can do that?" Lierre asked.  
  
"With the right spell." Prue said, then closed her eyes. The room seemed to spin as she did, then she knew exactly where the witch was. She formed a weak energyball, then turned quickly and threw it.  
  
The energyball hit the witch, causing the spell to break. The witch fell over and Lierre went over to her, athame in hand. He picked her up off the ground and held the athame to her neck.  
  
Prue then walked in front of the witch and held out her hand.  
  
"The amulet."  
  
"Never." The witch said with a steady voice. Prue grinned as she recognized the determination. It was too bad that her energies had moved to something new: evil.  
  
Prue sighed.  
  
"Well, your going to have to die then." Prue said, then tore the amulet from the witch's neck. "Since you didn't cooperate, I'm pretty sure he's going to make it slow and painful... but then again, I don't know him all that well."  
  
Prue shrugged at the witch then shimmered out.  
  
Lierre whispered into the witch's ear, "She does know me well."  
  
  
* * In The Underworld * *  
  
The Source stood, drumming his fingers on the knob on the hilt of his sword. He began to contemplate whether or not bringing Prue back was a mistake, but when Prue shimmered in, bowed her head, and held out the amulet, he decided that it wasn't such a bad idea.  
  
"Give it to me." The Source commanded and held out his hand.  
  
Prue looked up, then stared at the amulet. It went flying from her hand into The Source's waiting one. She smiled when she saw her original powers were still all they could be.  
  
"You've done well." The Source said as he examined the amulet. "Where is Lierre?"  
  
"Probably having too much fun." Prue said with a wicked smile. 


	5. Corrupted and Loving It

Prue rolled her eyes and sighed. Lierre was staring at the chess board, trying to find the perfect move. He only had a few pieces left and every move counted greatly.  
  
"Are you ever going to move?"  
  
"Patience!" Lierre barked.  
  
"We already had that discussion." Prue shot back. "I have none."  
  
"No wonder why he wanted to kill you." Lierre muttered.  
  
Prue narrowed her eyes and focused on the knight Lierre was about to move. Just as he was about to move it, it burst into flames.  
  
"Hey!" He exclaimed and looked up at her. "That's cheating!"  
  
Prue just rolled her eyes and waved her hand slightly. The piece was back on the board, good as new.  
  
"Aha!" Lierre smiled and moved his queen forward. "Check!"  
  
Prue yawned and moved her king.  
  
"Checkmate."  
  
"What?" Lierre asked, his eyes bulging, then he looked down at the board. "It's not possible... how..."  
  
"I'm just better at this game than you." Prue said and stood up.  
  
"No, you just cheat better than I do!" Lierre said and stood up to face Prue. She just laughed lightly and shimmered away.  
  
Lierre looked down at the Chess board and knocked it off the table. Then he too shimmered out.  
  
  
* * The Square * *  
  
Lierre tracked Prue to The Square, where he saw her kneeling in front of a shackled demon with an expression that told him she was about to do something insane.  
  
He quickly walked over, grabbed her by the arm, and pulled her up.  
  
"What're you doing?" He asked.  
  
"Jealous?" She asked with a grin.  
  
Lierre shook it off. She was always doing that. Trying to manipulate him into doing something stupid. *Always*.  
  
"Not really, no." Lierre said. "It's just, I don't think The Source would be too happy if you fouled up one of his best fighters somehow."  
  
"I was just playin'." Prue said and walked to the other side of The Square, where the warlocks were kept. She walked over to the meanest looking one and kneeled down in front of him.  
  
"What are you doing now?" Lierre asked.  
  
"Why?" Prue asked and turned to him with a huge smile. Lierre scowled. She was doing it again.  
  
Once again, Lierre grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up. She pouted, then crossed her arms and walked out of The Square.  
  
"I think it's time that we find something constructive for you to do." Lierre said.  
  
"Constructive? I think we can find something..." Prue said and touched Lierre's arm, but he took a step away from her and put his hand up.  
  
"Stop it. It wasn't funny the first seventy times and it isn't funny now."  
  
"It's pretty entertaining for me." Prue said and shimmered out.  
  
Lierre just stared at the empty space where Prue was the second before and decided not to go after her.  
  
"Too much trouble." He muttered and walked away.  
  
  
* * The Source's chamber * *  
  
Prue shimmered in the corner of the room, unnoticed by the demon that was waiting for The Source to appear. He was big, ugly, and...green. Prue scoffed and took walked forward. If Lierre wasn't going to play her game...  
  
"Hey."  
  
The demon turned and looked at Prue. He looked at her with an unimpressed look and turned away. That made her mad.  
  
"You're not playing right!" Prue exclaimed, then used her telekinesis and threw the demon against the wall.  
  
"No more."  
  
Prue turned and saw The Source standing in his usual spot. She found it a bit creepy that he could appear so silently, but then she wished she could do that.  
  
The demon groaned and picked himself up from the floor. He rubbed his head then walked forward. He kneeled in front of The Source and looked down at the floor.  
  
Prue crossed her arms and stepped into the shadows. Maybe, if she was lucky, she would get to see the demon get punished.  
  
"You wish to be the next in line to destroy the Charmed Ones?" The Source asked. Prue rolled her eyes. Was that all?  
  
"I do, my lord." The demon answered.  
  
The Source looked directly at Prue.  
  
"Come forth."  
  
Deciding that she had nothing better to do, Prue walked from the shadows and stood before The Source.  
  
"Tell me, is he worthy?"  
  
Prue looked down at the demon.  
  
"Rise." She commanded. The demon quickly stood and Prue immediately fell in love with power.  
  
She walked circles around the demon, inspecting every inch of him. She asked a few questions (some of them went unanswered because The Source deemed them unnecessary) then she stood directly in front of him. He towered a good three feet above her, but she wanted to test him. *Really* test him.  
  
"I'm Charmed." Prue said to the demon. "I feel like a good vanquish. All I've got is my Book Of Shadows and two unconscious sisters on the brink of death. What do I do?...And what do you do?"  
  
The demon stood for a moment, thinking it over.  
  
"You look in your Book...f-for a vanquish." The demon said. "Now, you're looking for it quickly, but...but-but I threw an energyball."  
  
"I'm the sister that freezes." Prue interrupted.  
  
"Then...I-I..."  
  
"There is no other possible scenario here except for this one." Prue said. "I'm Charmed, I am aware that you're coming. Assuming that you've somehow managed not to be killed, which is doubtful, and you nearly kill my sisters, I will be prepared with a backup. Since I am the freezing sister, I freeze you, then call the whitelighter, and you end up dead somewhere around there."  
  
"He will fail?" The Source asked.  
  
"Most definitely." Prue said. "He's not prepared, plus, he underestimates his enemies. You saw that when I used my power on him."  
  
The Source thought this over, then called for his guards.  
  
"Have him sent to The Square." The Source commanded. After the demon was dragged out, The Source turned to Prue.  
  
"I've got something for you to do."  
  
  
* * In Lierre's chamber * *  
  
Lierre had the Chess board set up exactly like when Prue had won. He was pouring over the board and didn't notice Prue shimmer behind him.  
  
She walked right up next to him, leaned down so she could whisper in his ear, and moved her arm around to the board.  
  
"I won like this." She whispered into his ear, then she slowly moved the pieces.  
  
Lierre swatted her away, then stood up, still examining the board. He raked his hand through his hair, still staring at the board. He sighed in frustration then walked away from the board.  
  
"It doesn't matter anyway." Prue said and took Lierre's abandoned seat. She began moving the pieces around the board, knowing he was watching. "I could've won this way...this way...this way...and finally, this way."  
  
Lierre snapped his fingers and the board disappeared. Prue smirked, knowing she was driving him nuts.  
  
"Well," She continued. "We've got a job to do anyway."  
  
"Oh? And what's that?" Lierre asked. 


	6. Involvement

A/N: I decided to be nice and give you this. Merry Christmas!  
  
  
  
  
  
"This is boring."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Prue sighed and stood up. Their new mission was one she'd been craving for. It was the kind Cole had been sent on. They were to become the publicists for some new singer. He was destined to do a lot of good, and The Source did not want that. Not at all.  
  
"I'm still bored." Prue complained.  
  
"Would you just sit down and shut up." Lierre barked.  
  
"I don't get why we have to be publicists." Prue said. "I wanted to do something exciting."  
  
"Look, the people we're posing as have already met the fiery end of an energyball, so there's no going back now." Lierre told her.  
  
"But, he's a singer." Prue said. "A singer! What good, other than charity, can this guy do?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe he's destined to become an Elder or maybe he's going to get some kick ass power."  
  
"But why do we have to get involved? I say as soon as he walks in, bam! Energyball. Done. Dead."  
  
Lierre closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. It was the only thing that stopped the headaches Prue caused him.  
  
"And by the way, I died in this shirt. How frickin' morbid is that? Sure, these are new pants and all, but hello! Death shirt! As far as I'm concerned, this shirt only brings bad luck."  
  
"It was the only thing I could conjure." Lierre said.  
  
"Well, you suck at conjuring." Prue mumbled and went to look at some photos that were hanging on the wall.  
  
The door opened and a dark haired man in jeans and a black T-shirt entered the room. Prue turned and smiled. Lierre recognized it as her torture smile and quickly stood up.  
  
"Hi, I'm Rob Jameson." Lierre said and held out his hand.  
  
"Toby. Toby Hess." The dark haired man introduced and shook Lierre's hand.  
  
*How cute. He's named after a tiny doggie.* Prue said telepathically to Lierre. Lierre scowled at her. Not only could she hear his thoughts, but now she was filling his brain with hers.  
  
"Hi. Karen Clove." Prue said and shook Toby's hand.  
  
"Well, should we sit?" Toby offered. Prue raised her hand while Toby wasn't looking, but Lierre grabbed her wrist, recognizing the signs; she was going to annihilate him.  
  
"So," Lierre said as he and Prue sat down. "You need some new publicists."  
  
"Yeah, my last one didn't quite work out and you guys seem to be the best choice." Toby said.  
  
Prue yawned and Toby just stared at her.  
  
"Uh, she was up all night preparing something for one of our big clients." Lierre lied quickly.  
  
"Anyone I would know?" Toby asked.  
  
"Um... Russell Crowe."  
  
Prue just looked at Lierre with a disgusted look.  
  
"Well, maybe we can talk more over dinner or something." Toby said and stood up. "I've got a show."  
  
"Sure, just meet us at..." Lierre faltered; he wasn't a people person. Prue sighed.  
  
"Meet us at Quake at eight."  
  
"Okay, good. See ya." Toby said and left the room.  
  
"Quake?" Lierre asked.  
  
"It was the first thing I thought of, okay? And look who's talking. You probably would have had him meet us at Burger King or something." Prue said and shimmered out.  
  
"You can't do that here!" Lierre called after her, then shimmered out himself.  
  
  
* * Quake, 8:00pm * *  
  
"He's late." Lierre grumbled.  
  
"He's in the music business." Prue said. "It's in his nature to be fashionably late."  
  
"Fashionably late is what, fifteen minutes? When it gets to be half an hour, I think it classifies as really late!"  
  
"Geez, what crawled up your butt and died?"  
  
"Nothing, but someone who I'm bound to for a year has crawled under my skin and only serves to annoy me." Lierre snapped.  
  
"Aw, that was cute. Was that an insult?"  
  
Lierre scowled and almost crushed his water glass. Toby couldn't get there soon enough. But, finally, he did. An hour late, Lierre noted.  
  
"Sorry, but the crowd was begging for an encore." Toby said as he sat down.  
  
"It's perfectly fine, we were late ourselves." Prue said. "Russell had some trouble, right Rob?"  
  
Lierre just glared at her, then put on a happy face only for the sake of Toby and the task at hand.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So, did you order yet?" Toby asked.  
  
"Actually, I had ordered something for all of us." Prue said. "The salmon here is the best."  
  
"Well, I love salmon." Toby said and put his napkin in his lap.  
  
*He better. It's got a nice special ingredient.* Lierre's eyes widened and he looked at Prue. He tried to ask her without words what she meant by that, but she was ignoring him.  
  
"Okay, I have to mention it." Toby said and pointed to Prue's bracelet. "That is the coolest thing I have ever seen."  
  
Prue glanced down at her wrist and saw the chunky, black bracelet that The Source had put on her. She sighed. It almost made her sad. She shook off the sadness; being in a world full of emotions and good was starting to get to her.  
  
"I guess it is pretty...cool."  
  
"Where'd you get it?" Toby asked.  
  
"A, uh, a friend gave it to me." Prue lied.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Everyone turned and saw the waiter. While Toby wasn't looking, the waiter winked at Prue, then placed the salmon with the "special ingredient" in front of Toby. After he was finished, he smiled at Prue then walked off.  
  
"Uh, can you excuse Karen and I?" Lierre said, then stood. Prue rolled her eyes then followed him away from the table.  
  
"What?" She sighed.  
  
"What is in that fish?" Lierre asked.  
  
"Probably its insides."  
  
"No jokes!" Lierre snapped. "What did you put in that fish?"  
  
"I put nothing in." Prue said and smiled. "I got the waiter to put it in."  
  
Lierre sighed in aggravation and Prue smiled. Lierre raked a hand through his hair then began to take long, relaxing breathes. It was his new technique to get rid of "Prue stress."  
  
"How did you get the waiter to put whatever it was in the fish?" Lierre asked calmly.  
  
"Maybe a little voice in the back of his head whispered a lil somethin' somethin' to him..." Prue said and gave a little smile. Lierre raked a hand through his hair again.  
  
"Jesus Christ, you're making people hear strange voices in their heads!" Lierre said a little too loudly. He lowered his voice. "Are you trying to make the world go insane?"  
  
"That's right." Prue said and poked Lierre in the chest, then she smiled broadly. "I want everyone to be just...like...me."  
  
She patted Lierre on the head then went back to the table and sat next to Toby. Lierre did his breathing exercise again, then joined them.  
  
"Poison." Prue said. Lierre almost choked on his mouthful of salmon.  
  
"They were good." Toby agreed. Lierre let out a relieved sigh. Bands. They were talking about bands.  
  
Prue looked at Lierre and smiled a little. Poison. Lierre panicked. This is not how this was supposed to go; Toby was supposed to be an involvement mission, not a kill-on-sight. What would The Source say? 


	7. Death Of A Musician

Dinner had to be ended early; Toby wasn't feeling to well. Prue quickly volunteered to take him back to his apartment, much to Lierre's dismay. She was going to finish him off, he knew it.  
  
They got in front of the restaurant and Prue, in her twisted way, thought it would be helpful if they gave Toby a ride to his house. Lierre knew if she was alone with him it'd be a ride to his death too, but... he didn't care anymore. One less to worry about.  
  
"I'll get the car." Lierre volunteered and went off into the parking lot.  
  
"Are you okay?" Prue asked. She wasn't really concerned, just checking to see if the poison was working. It wasn't supposed to kill him...quickly.  
  
"I - ugh - think so." Toby said, then smiled. "Actually, I'm fine."  
  
Alarms went off in Prue's head. Fine? He was *not* supposed to be fine.  
  
"Huh?" Was all she could manage.  
  
"Well, I still feel a little sick, but now that Rob is gone..."  
  
"Do you not like Rob?" Prue asked.  
  
"I dunno." Toby said, then sat down on the curb. He had begun to sweat. Prue smiled. At least the poison was working. "I mean, he seems okay, I guess, but he's a little odd. Plus, it seems like he has a temper."  
  
"A terrible one." Prue said and sat next to Toby.  
  
"What do you say I just let you be my publicist, not him."  
  
"Can't do that." Prue said. "Sorry."  
  
"Oh, why not?" Toby asked.  
  
"We're a - um - team."  
  
"Really convincing." Toby said.  
  
"Yeah, well, you know." Prue mumbled.  
  
Lierre watched from the car he had just hotwired and seethed. What were they talking about? But more importantly, why did he care? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? He didn't have an answer, so he kept seething.  
  
"He makes me feel uncomfortable." Toby said. "I really don't like having him around."  
  
"Well, I didn't at first, but he grows on you." Prue said. "But never tell him I said that."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's...a thing. Hard to explain. Blah blah blah." Prue said, then cleared her throat and looked away.  
  
"No, tell me." Toby said. "You've got me interested."  
  
"Must be a secret."  
  
Toby turned to see Lierre standing over him, with a knife in his hand. Before Toby could say anything, Lierre slid the knife into Toby's back, then twisted it. Toby's eyes rolled back into his head, then he fell onto Prue.  
  
Prue wrinkled her nose, pushed Toby away from her, then stood up.  
  
"I thought there was a no-kill policy." Prue said.  
  
Lierre didn't say anything. He just grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her to the car.  
  
"In."  
  
Prue scowled at him then got in the car.  
  
"Why are we sitting in this car?" Prue asked after a few minutes.  
  
Lierre just looked past Prue and out her window, looking at Toby.  
  
"Here's what you're going to do." Lierre said, for the first time taking charge. "You're going to get the waiter to come out, then discover the body, then admit to the murder."  
  
"What happened to the no-voices-in-heads policy?"  
  
"Forget it." Lierre said gruffly then looked forward.  
  
Prue rolled her eyes, then looked out her window and worked her magic. A few minutes later, the waiter came out, grabbed the knife from Toby's back, then walked back into the restaurant.  
  
After it was done, flames encased them both and brought them to the Underworld. The Source.  
  
  
* * The Source's chamber * *  
  
Although neither could see his face, both Prue and Lierre knew that The Source was not at all happy.  
  
"You have both failed."  
  
"He's dead, isn't he?" Prue said. "I mean, that *was* the point."  
  
"No." The Source boomed. "The point was for you to learn how to become involved in a mortal's life and slowly gain their trust."  
  
"I already know how to do that." Prue said. The Source did an odd thing. He sniffed the air.  
  
"Emotion."  
  
Prue and Lierre both froze. Emotion?  
  
"You." The Source said and pointed to Lierre. "Jealousy." Then he pointed to Prue. "Happiness."  
  
Prue and Lierre did nothing. Emotion was frowned upon. According to history, emotion made you weak. Weak was bad... and also frowned upon.  
  
"You feel." The Source said. "Your time in the human world has made you weak. The oddest thing, however, is that... you feel toward each other."  
  
Both Prue and Lierre exploded.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Me? Feel for him? HA!"  
  
"That's such a load of -"  
  
"Oh, shut up!"  
  
"Why don't you shut up?"  
  
"You want a piece of this?"  
  
"Yeah! Bring it on, witch!"  
  
Prue screamed then lunged at Lierre. They fell to the ground, punching, hitting, scratching, kicking, and basically just beating each other.  
  
The Source watched, contemplating it all, then waved his hand lightly. Prue and Lierre flew across the room, each hitting a stone wall. Both were breathing heavily and had pure rage etched on their faces.  
  
Prue wasn't bleeding, but a few bruises were working on forming. Lierre had a split lip and a thin cut on his forehead. He too was also forming a few bruises.  
  
"This fascinates me." The Source said. "The emotion you have seems to fuel some sort of deep inner rage. Only two beings of great evil could feed off each other in such a way. I encourage this. Go now."  
  
Prue and Lierre looked at each other briefly, then shimmered from the chamber.  
  
Neither was quite sure what The Source was suggesting. 


	8. Six Months

Prue walked through The Square, smiling at all of the demons and warlocks. She frowned when she reached the empty space where her favorite used to be.  
  
"He was killed yesterday."  
  
Prue turned to look at the demon that was to her left.  
  
"By who?"  
  
The demon shrugged; it was not an easy task, being chained to the wall and all.  
  
"Some warlock that was looking to prove himself and get out of some insane deal." The demon said.  
  
"Do you know what he looked like?" Prue asked.  
  
"Hmmmm. Dark hair, black clothes, a black duster trench coat thing, and dark eyes... but they weren't black."  
  
"Bastard." Prue said in a low voice, then shimmered out.  
  
  
* * Outside The Source's chamber * *  
  
Prue shimmered in front of the three guards that normally guarded the door, then went to walk past them, but the largest grabbed her round the middle and put her down a few steps away from the door.  
  
"Let me in." Prue said, her eyes flashing with anger.  
  
"No." The guard said and blocked the door.  
  
"I said, let me in." Prue said threateningly.  
  
"No." The guard repeated.  
  
Prue then shook with anger. She tried for a moment to contain herself, but couldn't. Her eyes narrowed, then all three guards smashed into the wall and the door burst open.  
  
She marched into The Source's chamber and saw Lierre kneeling in front of The Source. She walked over, then kicked Lierre onto his back. Then she descended on him and began beating him.  
  
"Enough!" The Source cried after a few minutes, then lifted his sword and put it against Prue's neck.  
  
Prue slowly stood up, then took a few steps away from Lierre and the sword.  
  
Lierre touched his lip, which had been split open again, then stood up.  
  
"What was the meaning of that?" The Source asked.  
  
"I know what he did." Prue said. "He killed my favorite so he could get out of the agreement."  
  
"He did, that is true." The Source said. "But he will not succeed in the second part. He is bound and will stay that way."  
  
"Well then," Prue said, then smirked at Lierre. "Happy anniversary."  
  
Prue then shimmered out and Lierre looked at The Source.  
  
"What did she mean, happy anniversary?"  
  
"Today marks the six month of her joining of the side of evil." The Source said smiled to himself.  
  
She was his. There was now a Charmed One on his side.  
  
"You should find her." The Source said to Lierre. "Take her to the Seer. I'm curious to know her future."  
  
Lierre nodded then shimmered out.  
  
He appeared in Prue's chamber and was a little shocked. He could tell by the room she was a favorite. She had a large queen-size bed (black, of course), a black desk, a small wardrobe, and an altar.  
  
Lierre couldn't help but feel jealous. All he had was an altar and some straw. He went over to Prue's bed and felt the material of the comforter. Definitely better than straw.  
  
"What're you doing?"  
  
Lierre turned and saw Prue in the doorway. He blushed a little then looked at the floor. He'd been caught.  
  
"I'm here to take you to the Seer." He said after he regained himself.  
  
"The Seer?" Prue repeated. "Why?"  
  
"It's a customary thing for the Upper-levels." Lierre told her. "Once you've been in the fold for so long, you go to either the Oracle or the Seer."  
  
"Why am I not going to the Oracle?"  
  
"An unfortunate accident has occurred and the Oracle...well, she's not very... alive anymore." Lierre told her.  
  
"Really? And how did that happen?" Prue asked and walked over to her desk.  
  
She looked at two swords that were mounted on the wall; they were in the shape of an X. Lierre hadn't noticed them. She was definitely a favorite. Prue ran a finger along one of the shining blades and Lierre was momentarily mesmerized; until Prue looked at him.  
  
"Well, there was a... confrontation between some witches and -"  
  
"No regular witch has enough power to kill an Oracle." Prue interrupted.  
  
"You're absolutely right." Lierre agreed. "No *ordinary* witch."  
  
"Oh, it's them is it?" Prue said and made a disgusted face.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh well, they'll get theirs soon enough I'm sure." Prue said. "Now, about that Seer..."  
  
  
* * The Source's chamber * *  
  
The Seer appeared in front of The Source, ready to report.  
  
"What did you see?" The Source asked.  
  
"She has a very difficult road ahead." The Seer informed him. "She could lean either way. I feel if she has a meeting with her sisters, she will go to the side of good and certainly destroy us all. However, if she is kept with the warlock, the strange emotional bond they have formed will lead her down the path of evil."  
  
The Source chuckled to himself. He was going to win. The most powerful witch of all time was with him and would help cause the destruction of the world of good.  
  
"What of the emotional bond?" The Source asked. "Will it expand?"  
  
"I'm certain it will escalate." The Seer said. "Of course, I'm not sure if it will end in our favor or not. They could either fuel each other or destroy each other. It all depends if love enters the fold."  
  
"Love?" The Source said. "They cannot love."  
  
"It would seem so, but... love is something that no magic, good or evil, can control. If it happens, it must be used to our advantage. The side of good must be constantly threatening to them, or they will join it." The Seer said.  
  
"I do not condone love. Love is the death of all we know."  
  
"I know this." The Seer said. "However, if we could somehow force them into a love fueled by evil..."  
  
"We would have the two most powerful beings of all time." The Source finished.  
  
  
* * Lierre's chamber * *  
  
Lierre screamed in rage.  
  
"You lose again." Prue said and waved her hand, putting the chess pieces back to their starting positions.  
  
"How do you win so easily?" Lierre asked.  
  
"The competition is weak." Prue said and moved a pawn.  
  
"Weak? Ha!" Lierre mumbled and moved a piece. Prue rolled her eyes then moved a piece.  
  
"I really want something to do." Prue said, then took one of Lierre's pawns.  
  
"Like what?" Lierre said.  
  
"I don't know." Prue said, then captured another one of his pieces. "I'm really hoping to get some kind of job."  
  
"Like, go up and mingle with the masses?" Lierre said.  
  
"I suppose." Prue said. She moved another piece, then all of a sudden got an idea.  
  
"Why're you smiling like that?" Lierre asked. "Am I about to lose?"  
  
"Well, yes." Prue said, then declared a check. "But that isn't why I'm smiling."  
  
She grabbed Lierre's wrist suddenly then shimmered out with him.  
  
  
* * In front of P3 * *  
  
Lierre shook his head when he saw the building. They were across the street from the club.  
  
"No, uh-uh. There is no way we're going in there."  
  
"Oh, come on." Prue said. "It'll be fun. They won't even see us. Just stay away from the bar and the alcove and there's no way they'll see us."  
  
"Are you sure?" Lierre asked, looking at the club.  
  
"Yeah, but we've got to go in the back way." Prue said, looking at the bouncer. "Still the same guy at the door."  
  
Lierre thought it over. Then realized, what was the point? This one of Prue's games, and Prue always won.  
  
"Fine." He sighed.  
  
Prue then led him to the back of the club and they went in. It was packed, as usual; and the music was good, as always.  
  
"What is this music?" Lierre asked.  
  
"It's Ice Cube and Lil Kim." Prue said. Lierre didn't know. "It's the song from the soundtrack for Save The Last - oh, why do I even bother?"  
  
"What kind of movie title is that?"  
  
Prue rolled her eyes then went to the dance floor. Lierre watched her for a second, then sat down in a dark corner. He sighed and looked around. There were a lot of people, but he couldn't find the Charmed Ones.  
  
He watched Prue dance with some guy, then sighed and went to the bar. He figured it was safe if he went, they didn't know him. He sat at the bar, a little bored. But he perked up when he heard the woman behind the bar say "demon." She was talking to two other women.  
  
Lierre smiled. How lucky could he possibly be? He then moved a seat over to hear the conversation better.  
  
"Enough of the business talk." He heard one say. "About the DJ -"  
  
"I know." The one behind the bar said. "He's a little rap obsessed."  
  
"Let me just say," The third one said. "That your regular guy cannot get back soon enough."  
  
"Maybe a live band until he got back." Lierre finally pegged this one as Phoebe.  
  
"Maybe." Lierre then pegged the one behind the bar as Piper. "But who would I get?"  
  
"Someone good." This was the new one. Lierre didn't know her name.  
  
"Great solution, Paige." Piper said. Lierre rolled his eyes. Another P name. "Any suggestions?"  
  
"Oh!" Phoebe exclaimed. "A guy I went to college with had a band. Maybe I could get him to play."  
  
"Any good?" Piper asked.  
  
"I, well, never heard them play together as a whole." Phoebe said. "But he was good on the guitar."  
  
"Do you know the name of the band?" Piper asked.  
  
"Uhm, I think it's... Dead Cat Rourke." Phoebe said with a sheepish grin.  
  
*Where the hell are you?* Prue's voice invaded his head. Lierre rolled his eyes, then left the bar, drinkless.  
  
He found Prue at the edge of the dance floor where she had left him. He just looked at her and suddenly wondered what The Source was talking about.  
  
"What?" Lierre asked.  
  
"Well, somebody's not having fun." Prue said.  
  
"Not a lot of fun going on here if you ask me." Lierre said.  
  
"Well, no one asked you."  
  
Lierre turned and saw a twenty-something standing behind him.  
  
"Lierre, this is Nate." Prue introduced. "I just met him."  
  
Lierre sized him up. This is who she'd been dancing with? Lierre figured he could take him.  
  
"Who is this guy?" Nate asked.  
  
"Oh, he's nobody." Prue said. "Can you come to my car for a second? Lierre, wait here."  
  
"Okay." Lierre nodded, then Prue and Nate walked to the back. "Wait, she doesn't have a - oh no!"  
  
Lierre raced out of the club. He was an idiot. Why did he let her leave him? She was probably going to push him in front of a bus or something.  
  
When Lierre got to the alley, he saw Nate cowering in a corner, Prue standing over him. Nate looked like he was about to cry. He already looked pretty abused.  
  
"Prue!" Lierre called.  
  
Prue turned. Lierre walked over to her and looked down at Nate, then back at her.  
  
"What're you doing?"  
  
"I was just gonna play hopscotch with him." Prue said innocently, then laughed. "I couldn't keep a straight face. Sorry. I was actually going to send a little message to my sisters."  
  
"There will be no message sending." Lierre said. "They have no idea about you and they can't know."  
  
"Fine!" Prue said, then shimmered out.  
  
Nate fainted. Lierre then conjured up a bottle of booze and poured some on Nate, then put the bottle in his hand.  
  
"That takes care of you." Lierre said. No one was going to believe a drunk, he probably wouldn't even believe it himself. Then Lierre shimmered out.  
  
  
* * Inside P3 * *  
  
Leo orbed into the backroom, then made his way to the bar, where Piper, Phoebe, and Paige were.  
  
"Leo!"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Hi."  
  
He didn't respond to their greetings and their faces fell when they saw his serious expression.  
  
"What is it?" Piper asked.  
  
"There was something here." Leo said.  
  
"Like what?" Paige asked.  
  
"Evil." Leo said quietly. "There were two forces of it. One was so strong that the Elders sensed it. It's been showing up here for the past few months. It gets stronger every time."  
  
"Great, so there's a new demon in San Francisco." Piper said.  
  
"No." Leo said. "It wasn't a demon. That's why the Elders are so, well, scared." 


	9. False Feelings

A/N: I am so sorry! Due to circumstances that were totally out of my control, I couldn't update. I give you three chapters right now and more will be coming very, very soon! Sorry!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Prue yawned then opened her eyes. She didn't want to get up, but she was too wide awake to stay in bed. She sighed then swung her feet over the edge of the bed. She got up, grabbed some clothes from her wardrobe, then changed and shimmered out.  
  
She felt funny. Today was not going to be a good day it seemed.  
  
  
* * Lierre's chamber * *  
  
Lierre groaned and opened his eyes. Someone was kicking him. His blurry morning vision cleared and he saw exactly who was kicking him.  
  
"What?" He growled and sat up.  
  
"I didn't have anything else to do." Prue said, then pointed to the chess board. "Want to finish?"  
  
Lierre grabbed a sweatshirt (it was black, of course) that was on the floor next to him, put in on, then stood up. Prue was already sitting in front of the board, contemplating her move.  
  
Lierre sat down, yawned, and moved a piece.  
  
"Isn't this the time when you usually grab a muffin, then go down to The Square and terrorize the demons?"  
  
"Yeah." Prue said then moved a knight.  
  
"So, why aren't you there?" Lierre asked.  
  
"I don't know." Prue said and looked at Lierre. "I had the oddest feeling. I felt like I had to come here. It was so strange."  
  
"I imagine." Lierre mumbled then moved a piece. Then he felt odd. "I'm glad you're here."  
  
"This is very odd." Prue said and leaned over the board.  
  
"I - uh - agree." Lierre said and he too leaned over the board. They sat, staring into each other's eyes...  
  
  
* * The Seer's chamber * *  
  
The Seer blew out a final candle, then shimmered to The Source's chamber.  
  
"It is done." She reported.  
  
"The feelings have been planted." The Seer said. "Their feelings will now grow into the most tragic love since Romeo and Juliet."  
  
"But let us hope," The Source said. "It does not end in death."  
  
"I've seen into the near future." The Seer said. "I do not believe it will end in death. In fact, if luck is on our side, it might end in a Dark wedding."  
  
The Source chuckled.  
  
"It is quite ironic," The Source said. "That they so often play chess."  
  
"Why?" The Seer asked.  
  
"They are but pawns in my massive attack against the white pieces."  
  
The Seer knew he meant the Charmed Ones and the Elders.  
  
  
* * The Square * *  
  
Prue and Lierre walked along the rows of demons and warlocks. Prue was trying to explain why she loved it here.  
  
"Lierre!"  
  
Lierre turned when he heard his name and couldn't believe it. An old friend of his was chained up. He immediately walked over.  
  
"Serepen, what are you doing here?" Lierre asked.  
  
Serepen looked up at Lierre with a beaten expression.  
  
"I got into a bit of trouble with a witch." He said. "How was I to know she was Charmed? I jeopardized a huge mission I'm told, and here I am."  
  
"I've got to get you out of here." Lierre said and reached for a shackle.  
  
"Don't."  
  
Lierre turned his head and saw Prue standing behind him. His arm immediately dropped to his side.  
  
"He'll do whatever the hell he wants!" Serepen snapped. He was eager to be free.  
  
"No, he won't." Prue said and stood beside Lierre.  
  
"And why not?" Serepen asked. He had no idea who she was, and that could end up being the death of him.  
  
"You're there for a reason." Prue said, then turned to Lierre. "What would The Source say?"  
  
She touched his arm, pushed by some unseen force. Serepen's eyes nearly bugged out of his head.  
  
"Don't listen to that girlfriend of yours! Free me!"  
  
"She's not my - ah." Lierre put a hand to his forehead. There was a flash of pain; it disappeared quickly and Lierre seemed distracted. "I can't free you. I'm... The Source, he... I... I can't."  
  
Lierre then walked off, a little shaky. Prue watched him go, for some reason genuinely concerned.  
  
"You!" Serepen snarled at Prue.  
  
A dagger formed in Prue's hand and she put it next to Serepen's throat.  
  
"How would you like this to slice right through yo - ow!" Prue had experienced a blinding pain of her own. She dropped the knife then walked away.  
  
A badly bruised warlock with the name 'Prue' carved into his chest turned to Serepen and said, "Don't make her angry."  
  
  
* * Lierre's chamber * *  
  
Lierre stumbled into his chamber. He had the signs of a fever, but he knew that he couldn't possibly have such a human sickness. He waved his hand and the torches that lined the walls lit up and filled the room with light.  
  
It was then he saw Prue huddled in his straw bed.  
  
"What're you doing here?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know." Prue said quietly.  
  
  
* * The Seer's chamber * *  
  
The Seer blew out a candle and frowned. The future was not going to turn out well. The odd fever-like sickness that had infected Lierre was going to kill him and Prue would go insane without him and would attempt to kill The Source.  
  
The two were on a difficult balance. It had been altered unnaturally and there would surely be some sort of catastrophe unless it was returned to its normal state.  
  
The Seer didn't know what to do. If she told The Source... she would be dead and the horrible future would unfold.  
  
However, if she kept the information from The Source and healed Lierre...  
  
Thinking she could somehow save the future and herself, she shimmered to Lierre's chamber. 


	10. Breaking The Fever

When the Seer shimmered into Lierre's chamber, she was greeted with a horrible sight. Prue and Lierre were huddled together on Lierre's straw bed, Prue was cradling a trembling Lierre and whispering in his ear. The Seer realized that changing the balance and making them feel was probably a mistake.  
  
"How sick is he?" The Seer asked and walked over to Lierre and Prue.  
  
"Pretty bad." Prue said. The Seer noticed that she looked worn out.  
  
"I can heal him I believe."  
  
Prue sat Lierre up and gently pushed him toward the Seer. The Seer reluctantly took Lierre's hand. A dagger formed in her hand and she made a cut in his hand. Lierre screamed and buried his head in Prue's shoulder.  
  
The Seer conjured a copper bowl and dripped a little blood into it. She let go of Lierre's hand then straightened up.  
  
"Bandage his hand." The Seer said to Prue. "I'll be back with his cure."  
  
She shimmered out and Prue got up.  
  
"ALONE! ALONE! ALONE WITH THE DEVIL!" Lierre screamed.  
  
Prue got bandages quickly then went back over to Lierre.  
  
He looked up at her with a dazed look, then said quietly, "You chase the devil away."  
  
Prue shook off every feeling in her body, positive or otherwise. Then she bandaged his hand and started whispering reassuring words into his ear again.  
  
  
* * The Seer's chamber * *  
  
The Seer worked quickly. She couldn't let Lierre die. It would be her death as well if he did. She had almost already been killed; she was just she had the foresight to send the Charmed Ones after the Oracle.  
  
She finished the cure and put it in a small cup; she was avoiding death again. Once she was satisfied with the cure, she shimmered to Lierre's chamber.  
  
  
* * Lierre's chamber * *  
  
Lierre was shaking with fever and sweating. Prue was sure he would close his eyes any minute and it would be over.  
  
"You're so black." Lierre was saying to Prue. She just thought he was delirious. "You've got no soul."  
  
Prue stayed silent.  
  
"Do you feel the crow?"  
  
"What?" Prue asked.  
  
"The crow is dark... darker even than the place where your soul should be. It's perched right on your shoulder." Lierre said. Then he added more quietly, "Do you feel it? Can you even feel anymore?"  
  
Before Prue could completely fall to pieces, the Seer shimmered in with the cure. She handed Prue the cup and waited.  
  
After Lierre had drank it all, Prue and the Seer stared at Lierre. After a moment, his eyes rolled back into his head and he was still.  
  
"He's dead!" Prue screamed and jumped up.  
  
The Seer knew he wasn't, she could see his chest rising and falling weakly. Lierre took a ragged breath and Prue realized that he wasn't dead. She went back and sat next to him.  
  
'Curious.' The Seer thought as she watched. 'Maybe the balance needed to be altered.'  
  
  
* * Prue's chamber * *  
  
Prue paced her room. It had been two days since Lierre's illness had been cured and they hadn't spoken since. She assumed it was because of how extremely odd they had both been feeling.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
Prue turned to her doorway. There was a darklighter in a very crisp, black suit.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I come bearing a gift from The Source." He said, then opened his palm. A large book appeared in a wisp of black smoke.  
  
"What is it?" Prue asked and walked over to him, never taking her eyes off the book.  
  
"It is the Book Of Thunder." The darklighter told her.  
  
Prue took the Book from his hand and stared at the cover. The symbol on it was a broken triangle. She ran her fingers over the symbol and it flashed red.  
  
The darklighter, his job done, disappeared. Prue went over to her desk and put the Book in the middle.  
  
She looked at the symbol and wondered why she hadn't turned to evil sooner.  
  
  
* * The Source's chamber * *  
  
The darklighter appeared with a smug smile in front of The Source. He kneeled and bowed his head, then looked up toward The Source.  
  
"It is done."  
  
"Excellent." The Source said. "My plan is going exactly correct. When the year is up, she will remain." 


	11. The Dream

A/N: For reasons, this chapter has not been spellchecked.  
  
  
  
  
  
Prue was at a party. It seemed fine except all anyone did was walk across the room, looking exceptionally grim.  
  
Feeling she couldn't take it anymore, she tried to find the door. She spotted the door at the end of the room and began walking, but as she did the door got further and further away.  
  
She stopped walking and looked around. She saw Lierre and decided to go to him. As she was walking, the floor became littered with hundreds of blank papers, but at Lierre's feet was a sheet of paper with writing on it.  
  
She decide against going to him and instead went to stand in the corner. Strangely, she passed a man who offered her salt several times. To make him leave her alone, she took a bit of the salt and ate it. The man smiled oddly at her then walked back into the crowd.  
  
Prue watched from the corner as the crowd parted and moved to stand against the walls as a very beautiful woman walked onto the dance floor. She looked at the crowd then began to dance; hypnotizing everyone in the room. A few minutes into her dance, Prue suddenly broke from the hypnosis and saw that the room was shaking... it was crumbling to pieces!  
  
She quickly raced to Lierre, grabbed his arm, and tried to pull him toward the door. All he would do was stare at the dancing woman. She tried and tried to move him, but he could not be budged. Something caught Prue's eye and she abandoned Lierre.  
  
It was a butterfly. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen... and it was getting away! She quickly went after it. She followed to the end of the room, when a cloaked hand quickly reached out and crushed the butterfly in its hand.  
  
Prue turned and saw The Source. His laughter filled the room. Prue fell to her knees and clutched her ears. She didn't stop falling. She opened her eyes and just saw a great fall downward, with no way of stopping.  
  
Images of the butterfly, The Source, Lierre, her sisters, and the Book Of Thunder swirled around her as she fell.  
  
* * * *  
  
Prue shot up in bed, breathing heavily. It was the most vivid dream of her life.  
  
  
  
A/N: I'll explain the dream at the end of the story. 


	12. Interpret, Fight, Punish

Prue sat at her desk, her head in her hands trying to figure out what her dream meant. She was no dream interpreter... but she did know who was. She shimmered out.  
  
  
* * The Seer's chamber * *  
  
Prue shimmered in and looked around. There were candles everywhere and there were quite a few small altars, but she couldn't see where the Seer could be sleeping.  
  
"Hello?" Prue called out.  
  
A few moments later, the Seer shimmered in.  
  
"I - where did you come from?" Prue asked.  
  
"You ask too many questions."  
  
"Well, I'll leave then because that's why I'm here. To ask you a question." Prue said.  
  
"No, ask me." The Seer said.  
  
"I had a strange dream." Prue said. "I don't know what it means and I thought you could tell me."  
  
"Of course." The Seer said. "Sit."  
  
Prue looked in the corner and saw an old chair. She used her telekinesis and brought the chair over to herself, then sat down. The Seer walked over to her and placed both her hands on Prue's head and closed her eyes.  
  
The dream flashed through the Seer's mind, then the Seer opened her eyes and smiled. It made sense to her. One of the greatest evils of all time was sitting before her. The dream told her that Prue would not have it easy, but she would make it.  
  
"It means nothing." The Seer said and Prue stood up. "It is simply the workings of an overactive mind."  
  
"It doesn't feel like it." Prue said.  
  
"Well, it is." The Seer said. "If you do not mind, I would like to sleep now."  
  
Prue nodded and shimmered out. The Seer smiled then shimmered out.  
  
  
* * The Source's chamber * *  
  
The Seer appeared before The Source, extremely pleased.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I have news of her." The Seer told him.  
  
"What is it?" The Source asked.  
  
"She has had a dream."  
  
"I imagine she dreams many times." The Source said. "What concern is it of mine?"  
  
"It was no ordinary dream." The Seer said. "I interpreted it for her. It had significance."  
  
"Of what sort?" The Source asked.  
  
"It showed her true destiny. She will be a great evil, under your control. You will crush her inner self and the essence of a demon will take over her soul. She will be completely corrupted and ready to serve. When she is, she will bring about the end of the Charmed Ones."  
  
  
* * Lierre's chamber * *  
  
Prue shimmered in and looked around nervously. She thought that maybe she should come back later, but just as she was about to shimmer out, a voice stopped her.  
  
"What're you doing here?"  
  
Lierre. Prue took a breath and turned around.  
  
"I - uh - well, I was...um...I - you see, I...what I was doing was, well...chess?"  
  
Prue blushed and looked down at the floor to keep Lierre from seeing.  
  
"Chess?" He asked.  
  
"Well, um, yes." Prue said and lifted her head.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I'm too tired to play chess right now." Lierre said and went over to his sorry excuse for a bed and laid down.  
  
"Oh, well... I'm - uh - sorry. I'll go then." Prue said then walked out. She got a few paces, then leaned against the wall. She took a breath then slid down the wall and began to cry.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with me?" She said quietly.  
  
  
* * The Seer's chamber * *  
  
The Seer was looking through the Oracle's old crystal ball, watching Prue.  
  
"Indeed. What is wrong with you?"  
  
"I could ask you the same question, Seer."  
  
The Seer turned and saw a man standing just a few feet behind her. She scowled when she saw who it was.  
  
"What are you doing here, Vage?" The Seer asked.  
  
"I'm actually here to get something for my boss." Vage said and took a few steps forward.  
  
"Your boss? You mean that sorry excuse for a warlock that sends you on little missions? Pathetic."  
  
Vage walked forward and grabbed the Seer by the neck, choking her.  
  
"Pathetic is you, Seer." Vage said. "You're controlled with no hope of moving closer to real power. However," Vage grabbed the Oracle's crystal ball. "I have plenty of opportunities."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Vage turned, dropping the Seer, and looked toward the door. A young woman was standing in the middle of the room.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Vage asked.  
  
The woman didn't answer; she just threw an energyball at the wall.  
  
"Next time I won't miss." She said. Vage laughed a little.  
  
"Oh, I'm scared."  
  
"You should be."  
  
It was a new voice. A moment later, a man was standing just behind the woman. Then the man threw an energyball as well.  
  
"Lierre?" Vage asked. "What the hell is going on?"  
  
"Put the crystal ball down." Lierre said.  
  
"If I don't?"  
  
Lierre looked at Prue and grinned.  
  
"I'll let her loose on you."  
  
Vage laughed.  
  
"That little thing? Don't make me laugh."  
  
"It's too bad you feel that way." Lierre said. "Go ahead, Prue."  
  
Prue took a few steps forward. Vage just watched her, sizing her up.  
  
"I bet your harmless, huh?"  
  
Prue raced forward and kicked Vage in the face. The crystal ball flew out of his hands and Lierre dove forward and caught it.  
  
"Okay, one kick." Vage said and took a fighting stance. "It doesn't prove anything. Come on."  
  
Prue dodged a few of Vage's punches, then kicked him in the stomach. He doubled over, then rolled to the ground to avoid a kick. Prue went over to him, and was about to kick him in the chest, but he grabbed her foot and flipped her.  
  
Prue regained herself, then raced toward Vage. She punched him in the face, then used her telekinesis to pull the chair over to her. While Vage was temporarily stunned, Prue hit him over the head with the chair. Vage swayed from side to side, then fell to the floor, unconscious.  
  
"I told you." Lierre said to Vage's unconscious form with a grin. Prue took the crystal ball from him.  
  
"Grab him."  
  
"What're we doing?" Lierre asked as he threw Vage over his shoulder.  
  
"We're taking him to The Source." Prue said then shimmered out.  
  
Lierre looked down at the Seer. He saw that she was breathing, so he shimmered out as well.  
  
  
* * The Source's chamber * *  
  
Lierre placed Vage's body before The Source, then he and Prue stepped back.  
  
The Source waved his hand over Vage's body. Vage opened his eyes then stood up. He looked at Lierre and Prue with rage.  
  
"You turned your back on the boss for this? So you could serve The Source and be tied to this sorry excuse for a -"  
  
Vage didn't finish his sentence. The Source drove his sword straight through Vage's chest. Vage stood for a moment, staring at the sword in his chest, then he took his final breath.  
  
The Source pulled the sword from Vage and let the body slump to the floor. The blood on the sword immediately began seeping into the sword, leaving it clean and shining.  
  
One of the guards that guarded the door came forward, grabbed Vage's wrists, and dragged him out of the chamber, closing the door behind him.  
  
"What do you have for me?" The Source asked Prue.  
  
"I'm not quite sure." Prue said, looking at the crystal ball closely. "He was trying to steal it from the Seer."  
  
The Seer then shimmered in, looking worried and hurried.  
  
"Sir, the crys -"  
  
The Source put a hand up to silence her, then motioned to Prue and Lierre.  
  
"Oh." The Seer said and relaxed. "I see it's safe."  
  
"Yes, thanks to our prized pair, everything is well."  
  
The Seer took the crystal ball from Prue and quietly thanked her.  
  
"I will go then." The Seer said.  
  
"No." The Source said. "You will stay. We need to speak."  
  
The Seer knew she had been caught. She wasn't supposed to have the crystal ball.  
  
"You two may go." The Source said.  
  
Prue and Lierre nodded, then shimmered out.  
  
"Kneel before me! Show respect!"  
  
The Seer quickly kneeled before The Source and lowered her head.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"You should be." The Source said. "You gave her the only tool that she could use to learn of how we are manipulating her! If she had used it, everything would have been ruined!"  
  
"I -"  
  
"Silence!" The Source roared. "You had orders not to touch any of the Oracle's tools, but jealously and betrayal overcame loyalty and look what you have done. It was almost stolen and almost used by the one who can never know."  
  
The Source then hit the Seer on the back of the head with the pommel of his sword. She fell forward, unconscious. The head guard entered the room.  
  
"Take her to The Square. She shall remain there for four days. Put her next to the fiercest demon."  
  
The guard nodded then dragged the Seer from the chamber. 


	13. Phoebe's Recurring Nightmare

Phoebe walked through a forest, pushing branches and other things out of her way. When she reached the edge, the forest disappeared and she was across the street from P3.  
  
She walked to P3 and entered without trouble. She steps onto the overpacked dance floor and tried to make her way through before she drowned in the sea of people.  
  
A man stepped in front of her and stabbed her in the heart. He grinned at her madly, twisted the knife, then pulled it out and walked away.  
  
Phoebe puts both her hands over the wound to stop the blood flow. Then, suddenly, her abdomen exploded, blood dribbling from everywhere. She moved one of her hands down to stop that bleeding.  
  
"Help me!" She begged the dancing people.  
  
They ignore her and keep dancing.  
  
"Please! Someone! Help! Help me!" She cried.  
  
"There's only one person who can help you now."  
  
Phoebe looked to her side, to see a blind man pointing at a butterfly.  
  
"Follow it. Follow it. Quick, quick! The crow caws soon!" The blind man said.  
  
Phoebe pushed through the crowd, desperately trying to follow the butterfly. She followed to the edge of the dance floor, where a woman with a crow perched on her shoulder stood, her back to Phoebe.  
  
The crow turned and stared at Phoebe, then reached out and caught the butterfly in its beak. Phoebe watched helplessly as the crow finished off the butterfly.  
  
"Help." She said faintly.  
  
She reached out and tried to tap the woman on the shoulder, but fell to her knees.  
  
The woman was about to turn around...  
  
* * * *  
  
Phoebe shot straight up in bed, breathing heavily. She threw the covers off herself then raced to the bathroom. She vomited, then pulled herself over to the sink and mirror.  
  
After she washed her mouth out and splashed water on her face, she stared at herself in the mirror. She made no noise and didn't move, save for blinking.  
  
* * * *  
  
The next morning, Phoebe sat at the table, just pushing her scrambled eggs from one place on her plate to another. Piper touched her and she dropped her fork. It clattered as it hit the edge of the plate and Phoebe closed her eyes, as if it was the loudest noise ever.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Piper asked.  
  
"I had the dream again." Phoebe said quietly.  
  
"Did she turn around this time?" Piper asked gently.  
  
"No." Phoebe answered, almost in a whisper.  
  
"And you've got no idea why you're having this dream?" Piper asked.  
  
"No. It's definitely not a premonition; it's too impossible." Phoebe said. "I've got no idea what it means."  
  
Paige came into the room, then threw a dream interpreting book onto the table.  
  
"Piper, um, told me about your dreams." Paige said, unsure if she should be talking about it. "And, she made a comment about maybe finding a book of hers about, um, dreams and I thought that I would just buy you one so that Piper wouldn't have to dig hers out."  
  
Phoebe put her hand on the cover of the book and stared at it, then she looked up at Paige with a small smile.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm also going to translate this dream at the end of the story. =) 


	14. I Love You

"I love you."  
  
Lierre sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror.  
  
"Smooth. Real smooth."  
  
He took a deep breath and started again.  
  
"I've been feeling weird lately." He said to himself in the mirror. "I don't know why...I mean, you must have noticed how odd things have been between us lately. What's with that, huh? Well, anyway, I, um, think I know why I'm feeling weird. Maybe it's why you're feeling weird too, if you're feeling weird that is!"  
  
Lierre stopped and hit himself in the forehead with the palm of his hand.  
  
"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid."  
  
He sighed again, then looked at the mirror.  
  
"I love you. Yes, I love you. Shocker? Indeed."  
  
Lierre groaned then banged his head off the mirror.  
  
  
* * Prue's chamber * *  
  
Prue sighed as she flipped through the pages of the Book Of Thunder. This was her first proper look at the Book and she was pleased. But that wasn't the reason for her sigh.  
  
She couldn't concentrate properly, so she closed the Book and just stared at the cover. Her mind drifted and the first thought it had was of Lierre.  
  
Why was he acting so odd? Why did he only seem to want to speak with her when they were doing a job? Why was he distant? More questions floated through Prue's mind.  
  
She groaned then banged her head against the Book.  
  
"I love you." Her words were muffled by the cover. She made a crying noise then banged her head on the book again.  
  
  
* * The Square * *  
  
The Seer sat quietly, hoping that no attention would come her way. With the demons and warlocks passing by she was lucky, but not with the demons around her.  
  
"A Seer."  
  
"Really? Are you really a Seer?"  
  
"Yes." The Seer sighed.  
  
"What happens when a Seer goes blind?"  
  
The two demons that were bothering her giggled, then got bored with her and turned away. Never again would she steal an Oracle's tools.  
  
"You're a Seer?" A deep voice asked.  
  
The Seer turned and saw a demon who she almost thought was Belthazor, but the color was wrong; this demon was gray with red markings.  
  
"I am."  
  
The demon leaned his head on the wall. The Seer wasn't sure if he was just resting or thinking. The demon turned toward her again.  
  
"Why are you here?" The demon asked.  
  
"I betrayed The Source in a minor way." The Seer told him. "What about you?"  
  
"I killed a demon that was very important to The Source." The demon said. "He rubbed me the wrong way and I've got such a temper, but he was there and - ah!"  
  
The demon stopped talking and punched a whole in the wall. He pulled his arm out of the wall, then leaned against the wall again. The Seer decided to not make him angry.  
  
There was a sudden mass of whispers coming from the warlocks and demons that were farther up in line. The Seer caught a few snatches:  
  
"She's coming."  
  
"Don't make eye contact."  
  
"Is it really her?"  
  
"She's here!"  
  
"Who is coming?" The Seer asked one of the demons that was bothering her before.  
  
"The Black Angel." One of the demons whispered quickly, then became unusually quiet.  
  
The Seer, curious, leaned forward to get a good look, then openly scoffed when she saw who it was: Prue.  
  
"You're all afraid of her?"  
  
All the demons and warlocks just kept their heads lowered, even the ill-tempered demon beside the Seer.  
  
"Honestly!" The Seer said loudly. "Why are you scared of *her*? She's nothing! Certainly no Black Angel... who gave her that name anyway?"  
  
"The first demon she massacred right in front of us all." The ill-tempered demon whispered, then became silent.  
  
'So,' The Seer thought. 'The little one is gaining a reputation.'  
  
  
* * The Source's chamber * *  
  
A darklighter walked into the chamber quickly, then kneeled before The Source and lowered his head in respect, then raised it to stare into the void of The Source's hood where his face was supposedly hidden.  
  
"Sir, the Elders wish a meeting." The darklighter reported.  
  
"For what purpose?" The Source asked.  
  
"They have sensed a great force of evil near the Charmed Ones." The darklighter said.  
  
"I have not sent a great evil to the Charmed Ones. If I did, it would be fair game in any case. They are denied the meeting."  
  
The darklighter nodded then left the chamber. The Source ordered in one of his guards.  
  
"Tell Pruedence to stay away from the Charmed Ones."  
  
The guard nodded then left the chamber.  
  
  
* * Outside Lierre's chamber * *  
  
Lierre was leaving and Prue was entering. They literally bumped right into each other. They took a few steps back from each other and looked down sheepishly.  
  
"Sorry." Lierre mumbled.  
  
"No, I'm sorry." Prue said.  
  
They both looked up at the same time.  
  
"I was coming to find you." Lierre said. "To - um - tell you something."  
  
"I was, uh, coming here to tell you something actually." Prue said.  
  
*I love you.*  
  
Lierre's eyes widened when he heard Prue's voice in his head. Prue clapped both hands over her mouth and her eyes widened; she hadn't meant for it to slip out.  
  
"You love me?" Lierre asked slowly.  
  
Prue nodded slowly. Lierre threw his head back and laughed.  
  
"That's so great!" He laughed. "It makes what I'm about to say so much easier!"  
  
Prue just stood there and Lierre suddenly became serious.  
  
"I...love you, too."  
  
  
* * The Source's chamber * *  
  
Flames shot up behind The Source and his eyes glowed a fierce red. His low, deep laughter filled the chamber.  
  
Victory was his. 


	15. Human Emotion Makes Them Stronger

The guard walked through The Square and looked at the sleeping demons and warlocks with disgust. He reached the Seer then took out his key. He undid the locks on her feet, then when he went to unlock her wrists, she woke up.  
  
"What -"  
  
"Shhhhh." The guard whispered and unlocked her. "You don't want to wake them up from their ugly sleep."  
  
The Seer rubbed her wrists and ankles, then stood up. She walked to the center of The Square and took a deep breath.  
  
"It's good to be free."  
  
"The Source wants to see you." The guard told her.  
  
The Seer looked worried for a moment, but covered it up and shimmered out.  
  
  
* * The Source's chamber * *  
  
The Seer shimmered in front of The Source and stood quietly.  
  
"I apologize for waking you during sleep." The Source said. "Though, knowing where you were sleeping, I doubt you mind."  
  
"Quite true."  
  
"It is midnight, meaning that your four days of punishment have passed." The Source said. "I have woken you now instead of waiting because there is something you must see."  
  
The Oracle's crystal ball floated from The Source's side and hovered in front of the Seer. She took it and held it in her hands, looking down at it.  
  
"What do you see?" The Source asked.  
  
"I see her." The Seer said. "She's sleeping."  
  
"Yes, but what is unusual about her?"  
  
"She's...smiling." The Seer said.  
  
"She has been doing a lot of that lately." The Source said. "I'm beginning to think that the spell was foolish."  
  
"I can assure you that it was not." The Seer said. The crystal ball floated from her hands and back to The Source's side. "Once they begin to really fuel each other's emotions, they will become exceptionally powerful."  
  
"In how many months will they be ready to fight the Corvo Faction?"  
  
The Seer thought this over. There were only eleven in the Corvo Faction, but they were very powerful. Of course, so were Lierre and Prue.  
  
"Four months." The Seer said. "They need time to prepare, to learn and grow as two, but fight as one."  
  
"Begin training for them then." The Source said. "I don't care who you enlist but make sure in four months they are ready to win."  
  
The Seer nodded then shimmered out.  
  
  
* * The Seer's chamber * *  
  
After serious thought, the Seer summoned one demon and one warlock. They both had reputations as killers and general evildoers. Both also had an impressive record for killing witches, warlocks, and demons.  
  
Sytal was the demon. A record 1,000 kills in just one year. The Seer liked that fact. He was the size of Belthazor, but he was green. He also never wore a shirt, which confused almost everyone in the Underworld.  
  
Rhome was the warlock. He hadn't killed as many as Sytal, but he was an expert at surprise attacks and the spells of good witches. He was average height with black hair and brown eyes.  
  
The Seer surveyed the two in front of her and grinned. They were the right choice.  
  
* *  
  
A few hours later, Prue and Lierre walked into the chamber, looked at Sytal and Rhome, and then they laughed.  
  
"You didn't say they would laugh." Sytal said in a deep voice.  
  
"Yeah, I'm not so sure I'm taking the job anymore." Rhome said.  
  
Prue walked over to him and the Seer smirked.  
  
"Do you need some convincing that we're serious?" Prue said quietly.  
  
"Yeah, it'd be nice." Rhome said, almost daring her to do something.  
  
"Now, Prue, play nice." Lierre said with a smirk.  
  
"Don't I always?" Prue said, then kneed Rhome in the stomach. H doubled over and Prue walked next to Lierre.  
  
"*She* needs training?" Rhome asked in disbelief.  
  
"It may be hard to believe, but yes." The Seer told him. "She fights with instinct, they both do. They fight well separately, but they need to learn to fight as a team."  
  
"I thought the motto of the Underworld was 'Survival of the fittest. Everyone for themselves.'" Sytal said.  
  
"We are the fittest." Prue said.  
  
"And we are for ourselves." Lierre said.  
  
"Just train them." The Seer said. "Teach them to fight together; they need to be prepared to destroy the Corvo Faction."  
  
"They're a tough bunch." Rhome said.  
  
"I've killed five previous members." Sytal said.  
  
"Well, I for one am glad he doesn't brag." Lierre said, then he and Prue laughed.  
  
The Seer smiled. They were already starting to fuel each other. Soon they would be ready for the future.  
  
  
* * Two Months Into The Training... * *  
  
Rhome went sailing into the wall. Again. Prue smiled then put her fists up and took a fighting position.  
  
"Come on, get up." She said. "I'm ready to go."  
  
"Let Sytal fight you now." Rhome said as he pulled himself up from the floor.  
  
Prue looked at Lierre, who was across the room fighting with Sytal. She watched as Lierre pushed himself off the wall, then jumped behind Sytal and kicked him against the wall.  
  
Rhome then grabbed her around the neck. Prue sighed then flipped him onto the ground.  
  
"Switch with me!" Prue called to Lierre.  
  
Lierre nodded to Sytal then they switched.  
  
"I'm not as weak as that warlock." Sytal said as he and Prue circled around each other.  
  
"Please, check all egos at the door." Prue said, then she punched him in the face.  
  
Sytal growled then grabbed Prue around the middle and slammed her to the ground. He would have slammed his foot down on her stomach, but she shimmered just before he did.  
  
She shimmered behind him then jumped on his back and began to punch his head. Sytal practically roared then grabbed her by the legs and swung her around, he let go and she smashed into the wall.  
  
There was the sickening sound of bones cracking, then she slid down the wall, unconscious. Her nose was bleeding and a steady stream of blood began to pour from the back of her head.  
  
Lierre looked over, and at that moment, Rhome planted a kick right on the back of his head. Lierre fell, then scrambled to his feet and ran over to Prue.  
  
He pushed Sytal out of the way, then pulled Prue into his arms.  
  
"She's going to die." He said calmly, but both Rhome and Sytal picked up on the concealed rage.  
  
"What do we do?" Rhome asked. "There must be something."  
  
Rage overcame Lierre. His eyes turned completely black then he stood up. A dagger formed in his hand, then he jumped at Sytal.  
  
Rhome moved out of the way and kneeled next to Prue. Even though he wasn't supposed to, he had become attached and was trying to think of something to keep her from dying, but he couldn't think of anything and her pulse was getting weaker and weaker and...  
  
An idea hit him. The Seer had told him everything about Prue and Lierre being truly linked by the spell.  
  
"Lierre, get over here!" He said quickly.  
  
Lierre looked over, then his eyes became normal. He then quickly went over to where Rhome and Prue were. Rhome grabbed the dagger from Lierre, then cut his hand.  
  
"Damn it!" Lierre exclaimed. "What the hell was -"  
  
"Just shut up." Rhome said and placed Lierre's bleeding hand on the back of Prue's head.  
  
After a few minutes, Lierre's hand began to glow, like whitelighter healing magic. After a few minutes, Prue's wounds disappeared, and so did Lierre's.  
  
"Holy crap." Rhome said quietly as he let go of Lierre's hand. "It worked."  
  
Prue opened her eyes slowly then sat up. She put her hand on the back of her head and closed her eyes. Lierre grabbed Rhome and practically hugged the life out of him.  
  
Sytal, disgusted, turned away from them.  
  
"I've got the worst headache in the history of the world." Prue mumbled.  
  
Lierre released Rhome from the hug, then he helped Prue to her feet and led her out of the chamber.  
  
Rhome let out a small sigh then got to his feet. Sytal turned to him.  
  
"Why do you indulge them in their human emotions?"  
  
"Didn't you just see that?" Rhome said. "It makes them stronger." 


	16. One Trainer Down, One Left

A week after Prue's near death experience, she was ready to get even with Sytal.  
  
"Are you sure?" Rhome asked.  
  
"You could get hurt again." Lierre said.  
  
Prue just continued stretching.  
  
"I can handle it." She said. "Plus, now that we know how to heal each other, nothing too horrible can happen."  
  
"Unless you die instantly." Rhome mumbled.  
  
Both Prue and Lierre threw him looks.  
  
"Sorry to be morbid, but I've seen it happen."  
  
Sytal shimmered in with his arms crossed. He didn't take Prue seriously at all.  
  
"If we're going to do this, let's just do it."  
  
"I'm fine with that." Prue said then moved to the middle of the room. Sytal followed and they took their fighting positions.  
  
"Are you ready?" Rhome mumbled to Lierre.  
  
Lierre squeezed the handle of the knife that he had in his hand behind his back and began to sweat a little.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ready for the worst." Lierre said quietly. Then the two began to watch the fight.  
  
Prue kicked Sytal in his side. Sytal grabbed her foot and slammed her down. Prue rolled backward, then flipped herself back to her feet. She then shimmered behind Sytal and jumped onto his back. She put him in a headlock and began to choke him.  
  
Sytal, gasping for air, reached back and grabbed Prue by the feet again. He figured he would end it quickly, and began to swing Prue again.  
  
After Sytal released her and while Prue was flying toward the wall, she turned so her feet were going to impact first, then she used her telekinesis on the wall. It created two forces, the force of Sytal's toss pushing her forward and her telekinesis pushing on the wall, then back to her. It created a slow motion effect.  
  
Prue's feet touched the wall and the two forces met, propelling her backwards and straight at Sytal. Prue turned again and her feet connected with Sytal's chest, sending him flying into the wall.  
  
Prue stopped herself using the same telekinesis trick. She softly landed her feet on the wall, then flipped backward and landed on her feet on the ground.  
  
She put her hands in the air in victory and began jumping around.  
  
Lierre sighed with relief and dropped the knife, then he and Rhome went over to her.  
  
"I won!" Prue squealed.  
  
"You did!" Lierre said happily.  
  
"You beat the bastard real good!" Rhome said with a huge smile.  
  
Sytal pulled himself up, then scowled at the three.  
  
"I quit." He growled then shimmered out.  
  
Lierre, Rhome, and Prue just laughed.  
  
  
* * The Source's chamber * *  
  
After The Source's laughter drifted away, Sytal lifted his head feebly.  
  
"You are dismissed from your duty." The Source said.  
  
Sytal stood up and looked at The Source.  
  
"Go nurse your wounds." The Source said. "You will have time. You won't be called on for some time."  
  
  
* * The Seer's chamber * *  
  
Rhome walked in first, all smiles. He was followed by Prue and Lierre, to the great pleasure and yet disgust of the Seer, who were holding hands.  
  
"May I present to you my greatest accomplishment yet." Rhome said and gestured to Prue.  
  
"Why is that?" The Seer asked.  
  
"She just defeated Sytal in battle." Rhome said.  
  
"So, now all they have is you?" The Seer asked.  
  
"I assure you, that is not something negative." Rhome said.  
  
The Seer just "hmmmm"ed then went over to her altar. She began to make a potion that would give Prue her full strength back. It would also boost the emotional bond potion, but that would not be mentioned.  
  
"How did you do it?" The Seer asked as she made the potion.  
  
"It was the most amazing thing I have ever seen." Rhome said. "She defied the laws of physics and used her telekinesis to throw herself at him, I can't even describe it. It's indescribable. It's amazing."  
  
"It wasn't all that great." Prue said.  
  
"Yes it was." Lierre said. Prue smiled.  
  
"Okay, so it was."  
  
The Seer rolled her eyes. The new Three Stooges were being formed right in front of her eyes.  
  
The Seer finished the potion, put it in a silver goblet, then gave it to Prue.  
  
"What is it?" Prue asked.  
  
"It will give you back your strength." The Seer told her.  
  
Prue took a sip then made a face.  
  
"I didn't say it would taste well." The Seer said, then went to her altar to tidy it. The potion would have tasted well actually, if the extra emotional potion hadn't been added.  
  
Prue pinched her nose then finished drinking the potion, then used her telekinesis to put the goblet back on the altar.  
  
"We should celebrate." Rhome said.  
  
"What should we do?" Lierre asked.  
  
Prue grinned.  
  
"I know what we could do."  
  
  
* * Outside a club called Millennium * *  
  
Rhome, Lierre, and Prue were across the street from the club. Lierre had a terrible déjà vu.  
  
"Clubbing? You're big celebration is clubbing?" Rhome asked.  
  
"Oh, you underestimate the joys of clubbing." Prue told him then led the way across the street and into the club.  
  
Once inside the club, as soon as Rhome heard the music, he started to enjoy himself.  
  
"You're right." Rhome said. "You are the Queen."  
  
"Don't I know it." Prue said.  
  
Lierre was surprised that he was actually enjoying himself. Then he realized it was probably because he could actually relax and not be worried about the Charmed Ones vanquishing him.  
  
"Look at all the beautiful people." Rhome said. "Where do I start?"  
  
"From the beginning." Prue told him.  
  
Rhome just nodded then went off into the crowd.  
  
"Let's dance." Prue said, then pulled Lierre onto the dance floor.  
  
* *  
  
After half an hour of dancing with six complete strangers, Rhome made his way to the bar and sat down. He looked around at all the beautiful strangers, then spotted Prue and Lierre in the crowd.  
  
He ordered his drink then looked around for his next dancing partner. For the first time in about fifty years, he was in a room full of people and didn't feel like killing anyone.  
  
The bartender put his drink next to him, pulling him out of the memories he was reliving. Rhome fished some money out of his pocket then put it on the bar.  
  
He enjoyed himself for a while, then he noticed someone that made his eyes nearly bug out of his head. It was one of the warlocks of the Corvo Faction... and he seemed to be looking for someone.  
  
Rhome quickly got up from his seat then went over to Prue and Lierre.  
  
"I hate to interrupt the 'who's a sexier dancer' contest, but we have to go."  
  
"Already? Why?" Prue asked.  
  
"Big bad warlock, probably coming to kill us all." Rhome said.  
  
"Yeah, let's go." Lierre said.  
  
The three quickly left the club and shimmered back to the Underworld.  
  
  
* * Prue's chamber * *  
  
Prue went over to her desk and picked up the Book. She flipped through the pages until she found the Corvo Faction page.  
  
"Podium." She said absentmindedly, then a black (of course) podium appeared before and she put the Book down on it.  
  
"When did you learn to do that?" Lierre asked.  
  
"Does it really matter?" Prue said.  
  
"They probably know what's going on." Rhome said and began to pace. "I bet Sytal told them to spite us."  
  
  
* * The Source's chamber * *  
  
The Seer looked into the Oracle's crystal ball.  
  
"He's probably right."  
  
The Source made a small "Hmmmmm." It was obvious that he was trying to figure out the best way to destroy Sytal and the Corvo Faction in the most efficient way possible. 


	17. Fighting The Evil Fight

Two months passed, marking month ten and the day when Lierre, Prue, and Rhome would fight the Corvo Faction.  
  
"Are you ready?" Rhome asked as he tightened his grip on the athame he was holding.  
  
Prue grabbed one of the swords that hung above her desk and ripped it off the wall.  
  
"I am now." She said.  
  
"Lierre?"  
  
A curved dagger formed in Lierre's hand and he nodded. They all took a deep breath then shimmered out.  
  
  
* * Corvo Faction headquarters * *  
  
Prue, Lierre, and Rhome shimmered in and started throwing energyballs every which way. Two of the Corvos were killed, the attack was definitely a surprise.  
  
Prue rushed forward and tackled one of them. She punched him then hit him in the face with the butt of her sword.  
  
"I can't kill!" She screamed.  
  
Lierre just remembered that was what that bracelet around her wrist meant. Then he suddenly remembered that's what he was for, so he quickly ran over and stabbed the warlock in the heart.  
  
"Thank you." Prue said then ran after another.  
  
A warlock grabbed Lierre around the neck. Lierre flipped the warlock over his shoulder onto the ground, then kicked him in the face and stabbed him.  
  
Two warlocks were running toward Rhome and he suddenly got an idea. He shimmered out and the two warlocks collided.  
  
"Prue! Sword!" Rhome yelled after he shimmered back in.  
  
Prue kicked away the warlock that was trying to attack her then threw Rhome the sword. While the two warlocks were still "stuck" together, Rhome drove the sword through one and it went through the other as well. Rhome then ran over to Prue and stabbed the warlock that was attacking her, then he gave her the sword and ran off.  
  
A warlock jumped at Prue, but she used her telekinesis and slammed him against the wall. Lierre quickly killed the warlock that was after him, then rushed over to Prue and stabbed the one she had slammed against the wall.  
  
"Rh -!" Prue was about to scream, but one of the last two warlocks grabbed her and clapped a hand over her mouth.  
  
Prue watched helplessly as the second warlock grabbed Rhome and put a knife to his throat. Lierre moved forward, but the warlock that had Prue formed an athame in his hand and put it next to her throat.  
  
"Stop!"  
  
Lierre stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"This seems like an awful bad situation for you." The warlock that was holding Rhome said.  
  
"Indeed." The warlock that had Prue agreed. "Whatever are you going to do? Who's going to die? Who will you save?"  
  
"I -"  
  
"Shut up." The warlock that had Rhome said. "Or they both die right now."  
  
Lierre became silent.  
  
"We're going to do this right." The warlock that had Prue said. "You're going to stay right there, then we're going to drop them and shimmer out."  
  
Prue saw the knife move closer to Rhome's throat and panicked. She kicked backward, sending the warlock that was holding her to the ground, then she started to move forward.  
  
"Not a good idea girlie." The warlock that had Rhome said, then he moved the knife from Rhome's throat and stabbed him in the heart.  
  
Lierre quickly threw an energyball at the warlock that had Prue, killing him. Prue screamed in rage then went after the other one.  
  
She tackled him then began punching him and slamming his head off the ground.  
  
"Bastard! Die!" She was screaming.  
  
Lierre went over to Rhome and kneeled next to him.  
  
"Ta - take care of - of her." Rhome said, then he coughed.  
  
Prue smashed the warlock's head on the ground once more, then crawled over to Rhome, tears in her eyes.  
  
"Rhome, get up." She said. "You'll be fine. We just need to get you home. Come on, get up."  
  
"St - stay tog - together." Rhome coughed, then he grinned as best he could. "Don't let the bastards get you down."  
  
Rhome's eyes closed then his head lolled to the side, then his chest heaved up, then down for a final breath.  
  
Prue put her hands over her mouth then inched closer to Rhome's body. Her body then began to shake with sobs.  
  
Lierre looked at her sadly, then wrapped an arm around her shoulders and shimmered out with her.  
  
  
* * Prue's chamber * *  
  
After Lierre shimmered in with Prue, Prue went to the bed then laid down in a fetal position. She was still crying, but she wasn't moving an inch and the only sound that came from her was when she took a large breath due to the sobs.  
  
Lierre just looked at her, completely helpless. He decided she would need to be alone, so he shimmered out to report to The Source.  
  
  
* * The Source's chamber * *  
  
Lierre shimmered in then kneeled in front of The Source.  
  
"The Corvo Faction has been destroyed." Lierre reported.  
  
"That is excellent." The Source said. "Why do you sound so unpleased?"  
  
"I am pleased." Lierre said. "But we...lost Rhome."  
  
"That is the way of the world." The Source said harshly. "Go now."  
  
Lierre shimmered out and The Source began to think that the Seer was all wrong about the emotions making them stronger. 


	18. The Year Is Up, I Want To Go Home

Two more months passed very quietly. There were no more big missions, nothing too exciting. Prue was still exceptionally fragile. Lierre had become quite reserved. They never played chess anymore.  
  
Prue sat on the edge of her bed, her knees pulled up to her chest. She sniffled as she thought about leaving Lierre. She didn't want to leave him, but she could not stay in the Underworld. And maybe she could persuade him to join the side of good. She had seen it done.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Prue looked up at the quiet voice. Lierre. He was much more quiet since Rhome...  
  
"Hey." Prue said equally quiet.  
  
Lierre walked over and sat next to her. Prue dropped her feet over the edge of the bed, but didn't look up.  
  
"Do you know...what you're going to do?" Lierre asked. Prue nodded sadly.  
  
"I'm going back." She said, then looked into Lierre's eyes. "They need me. I - I dunno. I just...I have to go."  
  
"I guess I understand." Lierre said. "They're your family."  
  
Prue looked at the black bracelet on her wrist and sighed.  
  
"Only a few more hours left." She said quietly.  
  
"You're going to have to tell The Source your decision."  
  
"I know." Prue sighed and leaned against Lierre. "Do you think he'll kill me?"  
  
"He can't." Lierre told her. "It's a deal. He can't change anything now."  
  
The two sat in silence. They sat like that until it was time for Prue to see The Source.  
  
  
* * The Source's chamber * *  
  
Prue walked in alone; she had to. She walked in front of The Source and saw the Seer standing next to him and smiling.  
  
"Your decision." The Source said.  
  
"I - I want to go back." Prue said.  
  
The Source turned to the Seer, enraged.  
  
"You said making her love would keep her in the fold!" The Source screamed. "You told me that she would become one of the most evil forces that was ever to walk the face of the Earth if she were tricked into loving that warlock! Emotions would make her stronger, you told me. You have failed!"  
  
The Seer just smiled as she saw Prue begin to shake with rage.  
  
"I have not failed. I've known all along." The Seer said and walked over to Prue, then stood next to her. "The Source is your enemy."  
  
Prue was shaking terribly now.  
  
"You're responsible for all of this!" Prue screamed. Every syllable dripped with undeniable rage. "You are the cause of Rhome's death! You knew what would happen!"  
  
The bracelet on her wrist disappeared in a small cloud of sparks. Prue kicked The Source's sword from his hands, then picked up it and pointed it at The Source's heart.  
  
"I can kill now." Prue said, then drove the sword through The Source's heart.  
  
The Source screamed, then a blinding red light filled the room. Prue was unable to see anything besides the color read and all she could hear was The Source's roar of pain reverberating around the chamber walls.  
  
After the noise and light faded, all that was left of The Source was a puddle of blood and his robes.  
  
Prue turned to the Seer and the Seer kneeled before her. Prue threw the sword onto the robes.  
  
"Up." Prue commanded.  
  
The Seer stood and smiled at Prue.  
  
"What has happened?" Prue asked.  
  
"You have reached your full potential." The Seer said.  
  
"What does that mean?" Prue asked.  
  
The Seer picked up The Source's sword and robes and handed them to Prue, then said:  
  
"You are The Source."  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: *GASP*! Oh, there is definitely a sequel coming! Oh yes indeed! It will be coming soon, cause I loved writing this story! Eeeeeeeeeee! I'm probably more excited than you are! =) 


	19. Dream Interpretations

I told you I would interpret the dreams. Both Prue's and Phoebe's. It goes in order of when it appeared in the dream, for example the paper in Prue's dream would go before the butterfly.  
  
I got all my interpretations from the book "Remembering & Understanding Your Dreams" by Craig Hamilton-Parker.  
  
  
  
PRUE'S DREAM:  
  
Party - Traditional interpretations say that this dream indicates that quarrels are ahead unless the party is exceptionally enjoyable.  
  
  
Papers - a) blank papers - foretells a period of grief.  
b) paper with writing on it - predicts great joy concerning a love affair.  
  
  
Salt - Seers claim that it is particularly bad to dream of eating salt or lard, as these signify a serious argument.  
  
  
Dance - To dream of dancing can be a mystical symbol. It can, for example, represent the eternal dance of the Hindu god Shiva, who symbolizes the eternal movement of time and the powers of creation and destruction. (It was exactly that in Prue's dream)  
  
  
Butterfly - A butterfly may symbolize rebirth, inner beauty, and transformation. It may also represent romance, joy, freedom, and success. It is the essence of your true self. (in Prue's dream, The Source crushed the butterfly Prue was following. He was killing the real Prue, her true self. Get it?)  
  
  
Descent (falling) - Since the earliest times, the descent into the underground world has been a symbol of man's search for divinity and spiritual empowerment.  
  
  
  
  
PHOEBE'S DREAM  
  
Forest - Many fairy tales are set in the forest. Just like dreams, these stories represent exploring the world of the unconscious mind.  
  
  
Crowd - Dreaming about a crowd may show that the worries and the problems of the world are pressuring on you.  
  
  
Cutting (stabbing) - Dream oracles tell that to dream of being cut means that a friend will betray you.  
  
  
Abdomen - blood warns of tragedy in the family.  
  
  
Butterfly - see PRUE'S DREAM and look for Butterfly.  
  
  
Crow - Associated with witchcraft, the crow is said to have the gift of prophecy. Some people believe that dreams that include crows foretell future events. 


End file.
